goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brweiss2001 In The GoAnimate Universe
brweiss2001 in The GoAnimate Universe (also known as Benny Boy In The GoAnimate Universe) is a 2016 GoAnimate/Live action video which was created by jhweiss1999 and brweiss2001. The video is rather unique as it features live action portions with Benjamin and Jackson playing themselves, while also containing goanimate scenes, even including a scene where one of them interacts with a goanimate character on the computer screen. The video is featured on both of their channels with no real differences in video quality, though a couple technical difficulties were visible in the jhweiss1999 upload, and also featured a different title and description. Credits Cast: *Benjamin Weiss: Himself, Security Voice, Live Action GoAnimate Benjamin *Jackson Weiss: Himself Crew: *Director: Benjamin Weiss *Animation Director: Jackson Weiss *Writer: Benjamin Weiss *Editor: Benjamin Weiss *Cinematagrophy: Jackson Weiss and Benjamin Weiss *GoAnimate Sequences: Jackson Weiss *Character Designer: Jackson Weiss Plot Jackson is seen working on a unspecified GoAnimate video, like he normally does, when suddenly he has a sudden burst in the eyes and runs to the bathroom because he needs to take a dump badly. While running, he bumps into Benjamin "AKA Benny Boy", who questions why he is in a rush before Jackson forces him to go away because he can't poop with other people around. After getting annoyed by his statement, he notices that his goanimate is still running, and after checking to see if other people are around, he runs to the computer, laughing, and sits down in delight. He then gloats on how he will use the account for his own channel to get himself more views and subscribers(not getting his own due to recent changes to the program). The only issue is that he doesn't know how GoAnimate works, so he presses a random button to start off. Suddenly, a security system is alerted to the fact that he touched another persons computer and a punishment is activated, but goes through an error, and after a few moments later, it reactivates and sends starts to radiate Benjamin, eventually making him disappear. We then cut to the GoAnimate world, where an Animated version of Jackson is seen grounding GoAnimate Benjamin for ruining the Milkman's life, while he pleads self defense. While the grounding commences, a portal appears behind Jackson. Benjamin tries to alert him but Jackson doesn't listen, thinking it's a trick for him to escape. Eventually, the real Benny Boy pops out of the portal and lands on Jackson, which scares GoAnimate Benjamin, thinking he's a clone, and runs away. Benny Boy starts to feel weird and doesn't know why, but soon realizes he is stuck in the GoAnimate World. He is upset by this and tries to get out of the house. While in a scared state, he runs into GoAnimate Benjamin. This Benjamin still thinks he's a clone and once again tries to run away. Benny Boy stops him and asks for help, telling him he's not a clone and won't hurt the guy. GoAnimate Benjamin soon agrees and ask's who he really is. When Benny Boy reveals he is the real Benjamin, the GoAnimate version goes through a crisis, realizing his life means nothing, but immediately snaps out of it later on. He then suggests to contact the creator of the GoAnimate world and characters outside the fourth wall. It then shows live action Jackson walking to the chair, ready to resume his goanimate. He then notices that the background changed and there are two Benjamin's in the frame. He then tries to delete the other Benjamin, but suddenly, Benny Boy yells at him to stop. Jackson is shocked by the character talking to him, and Benny Boy tells him all about what happened, but when mentioning the fact he tried to steal his goanimate, he becomes suspicious of him and feels he shouldn't help him out because he can't trust the guy. Benny boy defends himself by saying that they're brothers, and then demanding that Jackson should get him out of there. Jackson decides to help out, but doesn't know how. Benny Boy asks the other Benjamin what brought him to the universe, which he states was a portal. Jackson is then told to pull one up, which he does, and Benny Boy becomes eager to go home and runs to the portal. However, GoAnimate Benjamin warns him that the portal isn't connected to the real world, therefore, won't bring him back to the live action world. Benny Boy believes he is being paranoid and takes him through the portal. When they exit the portal, they end up in the home of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, which makes them think they are breaking into their home. They then run off to call the police. GoAnimate Benjamin starts railing on Benny Boy for not listening to him before, which results in him being told to shut up. Benny Boy asks Jackson that if he can do anything else, which he does, and he taps a random key on his board. Suddenly in a flash, Benny Boy returns to the real world, which makes him happy. He then asks how it happened, to which Jackson response by saying he canceled the security and therefore, had no reason for him to be punished. They then notice that the GoAnimate Benjamin is live action as well, which shocks them both. He explains that he went with because he was sick of being grounded all the time, and wants to start a normal life. After a long silence, Benjamin asks Jackson if we wants to go get coffee and throw it at other peoples faces, which he agrees to do. GoAnimate Benjamin decides to join, but the boys don't let him, grounding him for six months, and telling him to get in his room before they kill him. He then walks away sadly. The boys then skip away. Production Benjamin Weiss had considered collaborating with Jackson with his goanimate ever since he got the program, and had several ideas for the project. One concept was to have him go through several animation styles, and the goanimate world would be one of them, and another involved ideas similar to the final product, but with many alterations to how it would be done. He asked Jackson a couple times to do the crossover, but Jackson was reluctant to do so. On August 15th 2016, Jackson was finally convinced to do the project. The writing took two days to complete and was rather difficult Benjamin to do. Having to meet a deadline and a heavy amount of procrastination to overcome made the writing process rather difficult, and many ideas he had never made it in the final product. After completion, filming began on August 9th 2016. All the live action segments were filmed before animation began. Benjamin had a rough edit of all the live action ready without the animated sequences. Jackson then began the goanimate process, which took until the night to complete. He also had trouble with some elements, like what would make a good portal and how they would differentiate the two Benjamin's. It was Jackson's idea to create a separate design for the live action Benjamin so it wouldn't get confusing for other people. He also created three separate goanimate videos for the video and emailed them to Benjamin through google drive. While most of the GoAnimate sequences were unaltered, a couple moments were changed in order to improve timing and humor. Benjamin then sent Jackson a copy of the GoAnimate video so that he could upload it to his channel, meeting the schedule they intended on. Release and Reception Originally intended as an exclusive for the brweiss2001 channel, Jackson decided to upload the video on both of their channels. Benjamin uploaded first on August 9th 2016, where it was titled Benny Boy in the GoAnimate Universe. '''It also featured a detailed description with plot and credits. Moments later, Jackson released it on the jhweiss1999 channel under the name '''brweiss2001 in the GoAnimate Universe. The video has so far gotten a positive reaction, with comments calling it an awesome video. It also got 26 likes on jhweiss1999's channel, and 4 likes on the brweiss2001 channel. Trivia * Benjamin would often pace his room while trying to come up with ideas for the video. * This is the first video made by brweiss2001 to be scripted. All other videos were improvised or had a loose idea of what to do. ** This is also the first jhweiss1999 video to be written by another person. * There were a couple ideas that never made in into the script. One included a cameo from the character Fraction, Jackson's clone. The scene would have Benjamin comment on how he already has clones, and then asks Jackson where Fraction has been. We then have a goanimate flashback where Fraction is speeding away from the cops in his car, yelling that they'll never take him alive, only to get into a car accident and die. The scene would have explained why Fraction hasn't been in any more videos, but was not added due to being too dark and for not wanting to tamper too much with Jacksons creations. ** Another minor scene that wasn't included was a fake out during the portal scene, where Jackson actually looks behind him, only for Benjamin to run away, and Jackson to call him out for lying. This was cut because Benjamin didn't know if the joke would sell well in GoAnimate. * Jackson's copy of the script contained yellow highlights to show what he needed to animate and what not to. Jackson also suggested green highlights for whenever he had a speaking line. * Many lines were altered as well during filming. At the end, Benjamin was supposed to ask Jackson if he wanted to throw coffee at each others faces, but he felt the line didn't sell the way he hoped, so he changed it to throw it at other peoples faces. * To get the old voices back on GoAnimate, Jackson recorded exisiting text to speech websites on Audacity and saved them as an MP3, later putting them on GoAnimate. * Although the goanimate scenes were unaltered for the most part, a couple were changed in post. The scene where GoAnimate Benjamin calls his life meaningless originally didn't have a black and white still or sad violin music, but Benjamin felt that the uncut version didn't sell the punchline, so he added those elements in. ** Also, the quote that shows up on the black and white still is a reference to Jadan Smiths twitter quote "Some Trees are Blue". Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Characters who cannot fly